


The Mighty Rooster

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Gen, Parody, They're all chickens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Briar.This is a rather unusual parody piece. It was inspired by the second chapter of A Xena Tale. Xena had a sudden vision of Ares as a rooster, here he is.





	The Mighty Rooster

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Xena Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043584) by [bornforwar_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist). 



> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. If you have questions, you may contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
>  
> 
> _This story was originally written by beloved fandom member, Briar. Tragically, Briar passed away several years prior to the archive's closing. As the archive had permission to house Briar's works prior to their passing, we place this fic here in memorial and memory, and to share their work with the world. Briar, you are missed._

He was the mighty rooster, a god among his kind. His voice could be heard for miles around, announcing every sunrise. He was handsome, proud, and arrogant. The hens would gather around to admire his large comb, his iridescent black feathers, his well formed beak, his muscular legs, and his gleaming eyes. He was altogether perfect. He would strut around the yard for hours, fluffing out his feathers to look as large and powerful as possible. After all, he was the mighty rooster. He allowed no other rooster near his flock. He had a favorite hen, a beauty, with dark feathers, and slender legs. She was exceedingly agile, could outrun, and outfight all the other hens. There was a smaller, light colored hen that spent all her time with the dark one. She couldn't stand the rooster. He thought it was probably just jealousy. Sometimes at night he would roost beside his favorite hen, and the light one would have to sleep on the other side. She would squawk and scold, but he would ignore her completely. After all, He was the mighty rooster. 

The End


End file.
